Dark Waters / Joe's Story
by Mamacita
Summary: A twisted future...An adventurous past...Joe Kido is reunited with the Digidestined, wanting an explanation and Mimi's story...Maybe it's time he knew the truth...
1. Default Chapter

Joe's Story   
Part 1/ Invitation   
Summary: A twisted future...An adventurous past...Joe Kido is reunited with the Digidestined, wanting an explanation and Mimi's story...Maybe it's time he knew the truth...   
  
AN: My explanation of the Digidestineds future, and their children!   
**************************************************************************************   
  
Dr Joseph Kido whistled as he walked up the asphalt driveway towards his house. After making three successful deliveries at the hospital, he was once again enthralled with new life.   
He smiled to himself, pushing his wire glasses back up. This was why he had become a doctor. To help people. He set his briefcase down, retrieving his key ring from his pocket and unlocking the door.   
"Daddy!"   
Came the tiny shout from the living room, as his nine year old son came barreling out the doorway.   
"Linden!" Was his laughing reply, as he caught his little boy in a hug and lifted him up.   
The boy hugged him for a moment, before wiggling down.   
Linden peered up at Joe, his big black eyes wide, his cerulean hair cropped short. The nine year old looked at his father, pushing his glasses back up his nose, a silent echo of his prior generation   
"Hey Dad, yo' frien' cawed."   
Joe nodded, picking up his briefcase and walking to the kitchen.   
"Which friend, Linden?"   
The small little boy lifted himself up onto a stool, promptly picking up an apple. "Wew, he said his name wav Tai Kama-someting." Joe listened to his son's lisp. Poor Linden had just lost both his front teeth, and now had trouble saying certain letters. He was patiently waiting for his adult teeth to grow in, despite the early age.   
"Tai Kamiya?"   
Linden nodded, intent on devouring the red apple as he kicked his tiny feet into the air.   
"What did he say Linden?" Joe sat down across from the boy, resting his leather satchel along the counter, and shrugging off his leather jacket.   
"Wew, he said 'Hey is yo' dad dere?' and I said 'Dad can't come to da phone wite now. and da man said 'Ok, coud yo' tell Joe' (Cuz dat's yo' name) 'Dat I need to tak to him' and I said 'Yep, but who is 'I' and da man laughed, an said 'I'm Tai Kama-so on, an od' frewn of yo' Daddy. I can caw back dis evewing.' and I said. 'ok, I'm Winden, I'll tell Joe yo' cawed. Bye-bye.' and Tai said 'Bye'. Kay?"   
Joe nodded, impressed by his son's memory.   
"Alright Linden. So Tai said he would call back tonight?"   
The blue haired boy nodded, jumping off his seat and adjusting his blue baseball jersey.   
After the discovery of the Digiworld, all the former Digidestined had found their place in the world. Now, Digimon were pets instead of companions. This angered Joe, who refused to take advantage of Gomamon like that. Linden was going to get his own digimon though, in relation to his own, when he turned ten.   
The youngest Kido didn't know about Joe's escapades in the Digital world, and nobody told him. All in time, he would learn that the legendary hero's who discovered the new world, and saved the old one, were 'very' close to him. His father was one of them.   
Joe bit his lip as he watched little Linden run off to watch television.   
He sighed, thinking of his mother, before sadly turning down the hall to the bathroom.   
"Linden! I'm going to have a shower! Come get me if the phone rings!"   
He shrugged off his shirt, and took off his glasses, turning on the water.   
What had Tai wanted?   
  
When Joe got out of the warm, clean water, he pulled on a pair of warm cotton pants and his navy, silk robe. Shrugging on his slippers, he padded to the living room.   
"Hey kiddo, I'm going to-"   
Joe stopped dead, his breathing catching in his throat.   
Linden turned to his father. "Goin' to what Dad?"   
But Joe didn't reply. His dark blue eyes were fastened to the television, pain filling their depths. He clutched his fist over his heart, feeling as though he just had it ripped out all over again.   
Linden looked from his father, to were his gaze sat. On the television.   
Why did Daddy look so sad and scared? It wasn't a horror movie! It was only a pretty lady!   
"Daddy?" He repeated, and Joe drew in a shaky breath, never removing his eyes from the screen.   
"W-what are you watching, k-kid..."   
and Linden raised a blue brow.   
"I dunno, it was on tewevision, so I left it...Isn't she beautifuw?"   
The women on the screen laughed at her Digimon companion, her long silky hair bouncing. Joe swallowed, as the vision winked one golden eye at the camara, her adorable pink apron covered in flour, a cute white spot on her nose. Her soft melodious voice met his ears, and he lurched at the remote, switching it off.   
"Hey! Dad!" His child whined, glowering at his father. "I wiked her! She seemed so nice!"   
Joe nodded, finally looking at Linden   
"She is son, she is...You don't...remember her?"   
Linden came and sat beside his father, patting his back.   
"It's okay Dad. I won't watch the wady anymo' so you don't have da be sad."   
Joe smiled ruffling the boys blue hair, pain hidden in his eyes.   
How was he supposed to tell his child that that women was-   
The phone rang.   
"Hello?" Joe said with a sigh, as he rested his forehead in his palms.   
Linden watched for a moment, before scurrying across the carpet towards his car set.   
"Hello, Joe?" The voice of Tai Kamaiya greeted him, and some of Joe's fears slid away. "Tai!" He grinned, leaning back.   
"Hey Joe, long time no see, hear or letter!"   
Joe apologized, his voice regrettable. "Linden and I moved again. We haven't been able to get a hold on any of you..."   
Tai cleared his throat, discomfort in his body movement, half a continent away.   
"Listen Joe, it's been a long time...Things have happened you're going to want to know about."   
Joe braced himself, dread coiling around his spine like an iron snake. He ran a hand through his short blue hair, edgy.   
"Like what Tai?"   
The other man cleared this throat. "It's been 6 years, Joe. None of us had had much contact, so were going to have a reunion."   
The blue haired Kido frowned. "Reunion? The ambassador of the Digital World want's to come into contact with lowly Doctor Kido?"   
Tai chuckled, humor returning.   
"What! Lowly! You're the best damn doctor in the both worlds! Not a newspaper goes by without you being in it!" The other man waved it off.   
"Bah! You lie, ambassador. I'm only in every 'other' paper"   
They both laughed, reminded of older days, before Tai sighed.   
"Joe it's going to be in a week. I don't get much spare time, neither do the others, but we've all confirmed. We even chose Saturday because that's the day you get off!"   
Joe was touched, then indignant.   
"So I'm the last to know!" He grinned, and Tai growled.   
"Lay off Joe, and get you're ass down to the digital world. We are e going to meet in one of the parks. No scratch that. We are going to meet at the beach were we had our first battle. Remember?"   
Joe grinned. "I remember. What time?"   
"10:00am." and Joe groaned.   
"That early?" Then he sighed blissfully. "Just like old times...Only, can Linden come?"   
Across the line, Tai sweatdropped. "Of 'course' Linden can come! He can meet all of our kids...And I think Mimi would like to see him."   
Joe grimaced, his happiness fading. "Yea...I think it's time..."   
Tai shrugged, knowing Joe couldn't see him.   
"I have to go, Agumon needs some help with the papers. " Tai moved his mouth from the receiver.   
"Agumon! I'll do it! You'll just get ink everywhere!"   
And Joe smiled, nostalgia clouding his eyes. "I guess I'll see you there..."   
The ambassador grinned again "Yep, Ken, Yolei, their kids, Sora, Matt, their kids, Davis his son, Everybody!" The brunette closed his eyes. "A-and Mimi has something to show you Joe..."   
He clenched his fists "But I have to go. See you Saturday!"   
He hung up before Joe had a chance to say good-bye.   
He looked from his adorable son, who resembled the Joe of long ago.   
"Hey Linden..." He said softly, bringing his boy's sunny smile towards him.   
"...How would you like to meet Tai and some of my other friends? They have kids your age to!"   
  
Saturday came sooner then he would have liked, and he adjusted Lindens sweater nervously.   
The blue haired boy fidgeted, glancing around the room for other kids.   
"Dad! Stop it! I wook fine!"   
Joe chuckled, standing up and casting a nervous glance at himself. He wore a black T-shirt, which unwittingly highlighted his muscular arms and chest. His khaki shorts were comfortable and showed off his long legs and taut midsection. Joe figured he looked fine, but was stressed besides.   
"Sorry, Lindy, I just can't wait to see my friends again..."   
The nine year old sighed, glancing at his father from behind his large glasses. He shook his blue head.   
"It's okay Daddy, I'll ho'd yo' hand." With that, he reached up to his father's long fingers and grasped the large hand firmly.   
Joe smiled, looking at his son.   
Together, they stepped through the portal.   
  
The first thing Joe saw was Ken Ichijouji. He gaped as he looked at the young man, still handsome, but taller then he had been six years prior.   
Currently, Ken was chasing a purple haired boy around the sand. The boy, about 8 years old, squealed and sped off, leaving a mock growling man in his dust.   
"Sam! You can run but you can't hide! Mom has the food!" A tall girl, about 11 grinned at her brother, her startling resemblance to Yolei almost scaring Joe. Erynne had looked like her when she was 5 to, but now, except for the navy hair, she was a mirror image of the former Digidestined!   
He looked at the scampering boy, then at Ken. Sam looked like his father to, but with lavender hair.   
Joe studied the parents in question, spotting them standing a ways off when Ken joined his wife. Yolei looked frantically for something in a big, pink bag, and stood triumphantly when she found it.   
Letting out a victorious crow, she lifted her prize into the air, before handing it to her husband, who was nervously juggling a baby in his arms.   
Another child?! He thought wonderingly, a smile on his face. The newborn, probably about 7 months, eagerly snatched the bottle from his mothers hands, and Ken sighed in relief.   
Yolei looked up, spotting the doctor, and waved.   
Joe scanned the park, waving back.   
Davis was with a boy that looked exactly like he had, spiky hair and all, but Davis didn't. The burgundy haired Digidestined now had tamed his unruly hair, letting the purple red locks spike only a bit.   
He wore a white muscle shirt and jeans, as he helped his son ride his bike. The son, Davis jr, laughed as he rode the bike, his father standing triumphantly behind him. Being the rich owner of a Chinese restaurant chain, Davis was well off, and even his casual clothing spoke it. The former Digidestined leader caught Joe in his eye, and shouted a greeting.   
Moving on, Joe began to walk towards Tai Kamiya.   
The doctor noticed Sora and Matt to the right, hovering over a picnic table. Their children, 5 year old Fiona and 7 year old Jackson, cuddled with their digimon on the floor. Upon noticing Joe and Linden, they waved happily.   
Joe smiled, waved, and continued towards Tai.   
Tk and Kari stood near the ambassador, their children around the beach. 10 year old Lana stood beside her Salamon, talking to it, and the younger boy, 8 year old Jordan, was currently running around with Sam. His blonde hair and eyes almost exactly like his fathers.   
Cody, handsome and dignified, stood with Izzy, deep in discussion. But when they spotted Joe, they grinned, shouting.   
Their daughters, Izzy's tiny red haired 9 year old, Kaisha, and Cody's 10 year old Claira, seemed deep in conversation as well, but as far as Joe heard, it was about the merits of Barbie.   
Finally, he reached Tai, who hugged him with a laugh.   
His son Alexander, laughed and hugged Linden.   
"Hello! We haven't met before, but let's go play with Jack and Sam and Jordie!" Linden smiled shyly.   
"Okay, bye Daddy!" and sped off with the tiny Tai.   
Soon, Joe was joined by Matt, Sora and Izzy. Receiving hugs, kisses, and compliments. Joe took it all in stride, grinning at his friends.   
"Geez, has it been so long?"   
He smiled, and the others laughed. Sora wiped a tear away.   
"Oh, It's been to long! As soon as Mimi gets here, it will be like old times!"   
Just as she spoke, they heard a familiar shriek, and Sora echoed it, turning,   
A tiny brunette, her eyes glittering with tears, was running across the sand. She was tall and curvy, dressed in a pink tank top and white shorts, her little feet pounding over the sand as the other women ran to greet her.   
"Sora!"   
"Mimi!"   
The women laughed, embracing, and the men watched. Joe turned away. It was just too much for him.   
Frowning, he looked for Linden, finding him laughing well being chased by Sam.   
Mimi was looking at him to, after greeting everyone, her amber eyes wide and sad.   
She turned to Joe glancing at the small boy by her feet. She looked between the two, fearful, before gesturing to her child to go find the other children.   
The other Digidestined moved off, giving them space, and Mimi stood beside Joe who refused to look at her. The young women waited for him to acknowledge her, but when he refused, she grasped his arm and turned him to her.   
"Joe, don't do this!"   
He remained silent, not looking at her, and she sighed. "Joe...I have to tell you something. And by the end you're going to hate me more then you already do."   
Joe frowned, finally looking down at Mimi.   
"I don't hate you."   
Her golden eyes filled with tears, and she glanced away, in the direction of the other children. Joe followed her gaze, his eyes widening as he saw the newest addition to the group.   
A small, boy, about 5 or six years of age, sat with Linden and Jackson, who was pointing out something on the beach. The boy bore a striking resemblance to Mimi.   
"Then you will now..." She whispered brokenly, and Joe swallowed.   
"W-who is h-he?" He mumbled dryly, and Mimi winced.   
"His name is Kiernen, Joe, he's 5 years old."   
Joe closed his eyes, ready to ask the dreaded question, but Mimi beat him to it.   
"Joe, you need to know...I couldn't tell you! It was to hard!" Joe looked at her, his blue eyes wet.   
"Oh Joe...I'm so sorry..."   
He turned away. "Just say it Mimi."   
She winced. "Kier is...he's your son!" She cried out, and Joe swung around.   
This hadn't been what he was expecting.   
"WHAT!"   
Mimi cried, covering her face with her hands. "That night, after we...and then I found out! But you wouldn't talk to me! And I knew I had to stay away from you and Linden so he wouldn't get hurt by our fighting, and then Kier was born and you were the only one I hadn't...and I wanted to tell you!"   
She broke off, sobbing, and Joe was stuck dumb.   
He had to sit down! This was to much! He had to sit down!   
And so he did, next to Mimi on the ground. She sobbed, and he sat, horrified by the turn of events.   
Stricken, he mumbled to the weeping women.   
"He is my son! He is MY son!"   
He covered his face with his hands, angry and hurt and happy, beyond anything he had ever imagined.   
"That little boy is MINE!!" Joe lifted his had, grabbing Mimi by the arms and raising her face to his.   
"I had another son and you didn't tell me for FIVE YEARS! I had a son and THIS is how you break it to me! If it weren't for this reunion...Dear God! Would you EVER have told me?!"   
Joe's eyes filled with tears, and they trekked down his face.   
"I missed everything because of you! You at least got to be with Linden before we...I...How could you be so selfish!"   
Joe pushed himself to his feet, and tore away though the woods until he found a secluded clearing.   
He needed to think...To sort through this-   
He buried his face in his arms.   
  
Back at the beach, the other men and women left Mimi to cry. None of them were with, or against her. Joe and Mimi needed to figure this out for themselves.   
This wasn't the way Linden saw it.   
He cautiously walked up to the crying lady, sitting himself beside her, and patting her back like he did his Daddy.   
"Do' be sad, I do'n wike to see pepo' cwy!"   
The lady raised her head to the small boy beside her.   
He was adorable, as he smiled gently, missing two front teeth. He was the very image of his father, and he was her son as well...God he was wonderful, and she had been an awful mother...   
"O-okay Linden..." She whimpered, and the boy continued to look at her face.   
"Yo' dat pwetty gir' frowm TV, wight?"   
Mimi nodded. "Yea, right."   
"Wew, how did yu get hewe?"   
Mimi grinned, her tears fading as she looked at the boy she hadn't seen for so long.   
"I flew on a plane, Linden." The boy cocked his blue head. "How do yo' know my name?"   
Mimi wrapped an arm around the boy, and he smiled.   
"I wike yo', yo' feew safe, and wemind me of Daddy when he weads me stowies!"   
Mimi laughed gently. "Thank you. I know your name, because I gave it to you."   
Linden's eyes widened. "Weally! Yo' gave it to me!"   
Mimi smiled. "I've wanted to talk to you for a long time, Linden, why don't you tell me about yourself! Everything you can think off!"   
She wiped tears away from her golden eyes, and Linden was glad he had made her happy. Now she looked like the lady on TV again, the one Daddy had been sad about. Why would Daddy be sad! She was very nice!   
"Wew, I jus' got into gwade 3, and I wike to wead, and I can dwaw weally good! My favowitw colow is..."   
  
Back in the clearing, Joe rested his face in his knees, closed eyes and silent. Tears dried on his face, and he tried to blank his mind. Another child...   
Something cleared its throat, and Joe's eyes jerked up. Directly in front of him, stood a young boy, five years old, with longish, pale brown hair, and bright sunshine eyes. He wore a red T-shirt and shorts his little feet in black sandals, a somber expression on his face.   
Kiernen studied the man before him, his smart mind working over time.   
Mommy had said to find the man with blue hair and glasses, before they came through the glowy door, so here he was.   
He watched as the man sadly stared back. Kier looked at the man's tears, poor Mr. Man. Mommy must have made him cry! She did that sometimes.   
" Are you crying because of Mommy?" He queried, sitting on the ground beside him.   
Boy this guy was tall!   
The man sighed, smiling at the child. "Yes, I guess I am..."   
Kier shook his head sadly. "She wouldn't give you a piece of gum either?"   
Joe chuckled, watching his newfound son, trying to garner anything he could to get to know him.   
"No, it wasn't about gum, Kiernen."   
The boy smiled at the tall man. "I like you, you can call me Kier."   
Joe grinned. "You can call me Joe then."   
"Okay Joe, if it wasn't gum, then what was it?"   
The doctor looked away, back in the direction of their picnic, "Actually Kier, it was about you..."   
Kier's bright eyes widened. "Me! Oh, geez, I'm sorry!" Joe laughed, his love of this boy immediate.   
"No, don't be sorry."   
The brunette looked at the man, who looked back. "Why did I make you cry?"   
Joe looked away. "Well, you probably should wait until you're older, kiddo."   
Kier stood indignantly. "I 'am' older!" He pointed a chubby fist to his chest. "I 'm five! And I'm very smart! Mommy said I have Daddies mind!"   
Joe frowned," Did, Mimi say who Daddy was?"   
The boy scuffed his sandal in the dirt, blushing. "Nah, Mommy didn't, she just said he had blue hair and was very han'some."   
Joe sweatdropped, nodded and Kier continued, casting a shrewd gaze at Joe. 'Mommy also said he was a doctor'   
"Okay, Joe what do you do for living?"   
Joe smiled, his sapphire eyes happy to get to know his son.   
"I'm a doctor, Kier."   
Kier suddenly threw his arms around the man.   
" I knew it! It is you!"   
Joe gasped, hugging the boy despite himself. To be accepted by him was wonderful...   
"What do you mean, kiddo?"   
The five year old, with the almost perfect speech, removed himself and stood, arms akimbo, in front of the man.   
"Well, Mommy said Daddy is a famous doctor, and had blue hair. She said he was handsome and smart and perfect, and that he wore glasses. Mommy said he had a son, so I had a brother, and his name was Linden!"   
He looked at his reunited father. "Well, 'you' have a son, who said his name was Lindy, and 'you' have blue hair and glasses. 'you' are a doctor, and I have a brother now!"   
He grinned. "See! I am older! And you're my Dad!"   
Joe stared, surprised at the quickness of the boy. This kid was only five for God's sake!   
"You're right Kier...You're right.."   
The boy stuck out his hand, still smiling.   
"Hello Daddy, I'm you're new son. Nice to meet you."   
Joe grinned, awestruck and proud.   
"Hello Kier, I'm you're Dad, nice to meet you to..."   
  
Mimi was building a sand castle with Linden, when Joe returned...Kiernen getting a piggy back ride...   
Mimi had known her son had gone after Joe. Tai had followed to make sure he was okay, but had left when the little boy found his father.   
She had pushed away her worry, knowing the type of man Joe was, and had began building with her other son.   
Currently, the boy was packing sand into a pail, explaining that they needed seashells, so she should look for them.   
Mimi nodded, standing a little ways away, and nervously questioned the boy.   
"So, has Joe mentioned anything about you're mother, Lindy?"   
The child shrugged, pursing his lips as if in deep thought.   
"Wew, Daddy said she is da most beautifew pwincess in da enti'e wo'ld and dat he woves her more den anyting!"   
Mimi stopped, smiling softly. "He said that?"   
Linden nodded again. "Dad said dat she woves me, but she and Dad got vewy mad at eachoder, so dey stopped tawking."   
The boy stood, scoffing. "I to'd him, 'Dad! If 'I' had a pwincess, I wouldn't want to wet he' go!' and dad said. 'Wew, Windy, I didn't want to, but sometimes dey weave you fiwst.' What a siwy pwincess! Daddies da best guy evew"   
Mimi wiped a tear from her eyes, collecting shells.   
" Yes, he is...Sometimes, Linden, princesses make mistakes..."   
She looked up just in time to see Joe emerge from the trees, Kier on his shoulders.   
They were laughing, and his father picked the boy off his shoulders, and Kier immediately ran to his mom and Linden. Joe at his heels.   
"Mommy! Guess what!"   
He leapt into her sandy embrace, grinning at Linden and waving a hello.   
"I found him! I found my Daddy!" Mimi cautiously looked at Joe, who was gazing at the sunlit ocean.   
"What do you mean, baby?"   
"Well, you said that my Daddy had blue hair, glasses, was a doctor, and had a son called Linden! I put two and two together, and look! Joe is my Daddy!"   
Linden's eyes widened, and he stood. "Yo' da pwincess and you didn't tew me!"   
Mimi looked at the boy past Kier's brown hair.   
"I wanted to Lindy, but I didn't know if your Daddy wanted me to..."   
Linden turned from the young women to his father. "Dad! Is dat why you got aw sad and quiet when I was wat'ing Mimi on tewevision!"   
Joe looked at his son, picking him up and looking him straight in his big, blue eyes.   
"You talk to much, Linden." The boy crossed his arms, huffing.   
"I towd Mimi 'bout da pwincess, and how you wove her, den I find out she 'is' da pwincess! How embawassing is dat!"   
Joe smiled, tweaking Lindens nose, The frowned. "You told her, everything?"   
Mimi stood, looking at Joe.   
"Linden, Kier, I need to talk to your father, would you go play?"   
Kier shook his finger in his mother's eyes. "Only if you promise not to make new Daddy cry!"   
And Mimi's eyes teared up. "Yes, baby, Mommy promises."   
Kier got to the ground, and Linden grabbed his brother's hand, leading him towards Sam, Jackson and Claira.   
"Well...They don't seem fazed at all..."   
Joe turned away. "They're only children. It wouldn't seem strange to discover a sibling out of nowhere to 'them'."   
Mimi clenched her fists. "How long are you going to hate me for that!"   
Joe swung around, his eyes burning. "As long as it takes!"   
"For what!" Mimi yelled, holding her hands to her chest. "For me to die! For our children to grow up and move out! For me to crawl back! Because dammit Joe, I will! If that's what you want I will!"   
Joe turned again, closing his eyes against the pain.   
"No Mimi, you already left! You already broke my heart!"   
Mimi's mouth hung open, and she swiped hot angry tears from her eyes.   
"Me! 'I' broke 'your' heart! Don't give me that! You're the one that told me we had no future! You're the one who let me walk away!"   
Joe grimaced, "What the fuck did you want from me! I gave you everything I had, heart, body and soul! I told you we didn't have a future if you weren't going to give me a hundred and ten percent as well!"   
The tiny brunette turned away, silent as she watched her children play.   
It was all so complicated...There was so much hurt between them...And her secret...   
"I guess we both said some things we didn't mean..."   
Joe sighed, glaring at the sky.   
"What did you want from me, Meems?" He whispered brokenly, and she joined his lamentations.   
"I just wanted you to love me! I didn't need money, or a house, or a car, but you never understood that. It always dragged you down."   
Joe looked at the women by his side, who looked at him in return.   
"Where do we go from here? I mean, I have a boy I barely know, so do you. But I have custody of Linden, and Kier doesn't know me..."   
Mimi glanced away, "Do you want to spend time with us?"   
Joe frowned. "How do you mean?"   
Mimi studied her hands. "I mean, Joe, do you want to get to know you're son. Kier needs a Daddy, and I think Linden needs a mother. Can we reach a truce? Can we-"   
Joe grabbed her arm, sending hot shards of longing straight to her heart.   
"Don't say it Mimi! I never hated you! I never will! We can overcome this and-"   
He broke off, blushing, and cleared his throat. "Why don't you stay with Lindy and I? Maybe we, maybe we can get to know our children, and help them understand in the process.   
Mimi looked up at her ex-lover, her breath catching as she watched his soulful blue eyes and handsome face. She loved him so much...Even after all this time...   
"Is that fair, Joe? To bring them together then take them apart?"   
He ran a hand though his indigo hair, closing his eyes. "Would you rather never have them know one another? Would you rather we never get past this pain?"   
The women cocked her head, looking at Joe sadly. "This isn't just about Linden and Kier, is it Joe?"   
He shook his head, sadly.   
"No Meems, it's not. We still have so much to say, so much that needs to be clarified."   
She bit her lip. "I never wanted to walk away, Joe...But you never came for me..."   
The doctor nodded, embracing her for a moment, surprising the girl silent.   
"I didn't think you wanted me to."   
They went to join the other adults.   
  
Yolei whole-heartedly agreed with their plan when Mimi explained it to her. She smiled, rocking her baby gently.   
"It's about time you found a bit of happiness, Meems."   
She leaned closer, carefully holding baby Sebastian.   
Mimi blushed, looking mischievously at her friend. "How are you and Ken? Are the homefires still burning?"   
Yolei grinned. "More then ever! All that ex-emporer stuff." She licked her pouty lower lip. "Gee, talk about sexy!"   
Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around the lavender haired women, and she grinned.   
"I hope you're referring to me, honey..."   
Yolei stuck out her tongue, shifting Sebastian in her arms,   
"Actually, we were talking about Davis, but I guess you're cute to!"   
Ken kissed her temple, smiling at Mimi. "Just cute? As soon as you give Sabby to Meems, I'll have to rectify that situation..."   
Mimi found the baby in her arms, as Yolei danced away from her husband's embrace.   
"Well. I guess you 'might' be able to convince me...But Davis is pretty hard to beat!" She laughed, and dashed into the woods, her husband in hot pursuit.   
Sora and Matt appeared at Mimi's side, both grinning widely.   
"So, I hear you and Joe are making up!" Sora grinned, and Matt nodded.   
"You should have told him sooner."   
Mimi sighed, tickling the giggling baby in her arms. "I know Matt. Of course I should have. I've made some mistakes and I'm just thankful Joe is giving me a chance for redemption."   
For a moment, all were silent, as they enjoyed the peace and serenity of the digital world.   
Mimi found herself lost in the dreams of yesterday, as she watched Davis jr and Jackson approached Alexander and Linden. They proceeded to organize a game of capture the flag, getting Fiona, Lara, Kier, Sam, Jordan and even Erynne and Claira to play.   
She felt at home, here on this beach, little Sabby in her arms...   
Her gaze sought out Joe, who stood with Tai, Izzy, Cody, Davis and Takeru, talking about finding their partners that were around the forest..   
She found herself staring, as he threw his head back and laughed. Mimi saw his gaze shift to her, and her breath caught.   
Joe tore his gaze away, and she blushed.   
After all this time, after all their pain...The secrets and the misgivings...   
Joe Kido still made her feel like she was a young girl, trapped in a digital adventure...   
She looked at Sabby, who stared at her, blue eyes wide.   
Yes, she would stay with Joe for a time, and maybe, just maybe, they could work through the pain...   
  



	2. Dark Waters / Joe's Story 2 / Relinquish...

Dark Waters / Joe's Story   
Part 2/ Relinquish This   
Summary: A twisted future...An adventurous past...Joe Kido is reunited with the Digidestined, wanting an explanation and Mimi's story...Maybe it's time he knew the truth..   
  
AN: My explanation of the Digidestineds future, and their children   
*******************************************************************  
  
There was nothing he could do...He didn't blink, didn't move...There was nothing he could do...   
The stormclouds broke above his crumbled heart, the rain shed accompanying tears over his indigo head.   
The grey drifts above roiled and twisted through the overcast sky and matched the mans broken heart in anxiety, as the winds blew and drew navy strands of hair over his lenses, obscuring his vision.   
Nothing was left...   
And so...   
He watched her walk away...   
  
Joe woke up sweating and crying.   
He wiped a palm over his tearful face, unsure of where he was.   
Blindly, he groped for his glasses, wondering what had woken him up.   
*Ring*   
There, that was it...   
The phone.   
Joe drew in a shaky breath, banishing the remnants of the dream from his mind.   
Dreaming about the day Mimi had left, the day he had let her go...   
*Ring*   
He grabbed the phone, brushing his sweaty hair from his forehead. The fog from his mind cleared abruptly when the source of his pain hit his consciousness full force.   
"Hello? Joe?"   
He swung his legs over the bed, his feet finding his warm slippers. A defense against the cold linoleum.   
"M-Mimi?" He murmured, and he heard a nervous laugh.   
"Yea, remember? Today's the big day!" She chirped, and Joe glanced at his clock.   
7:30am, blinked in large, red numbers at him.   
Today was the day Mimi moved in for a time...   
Joe swallowed. "Where are you?"   
Mimi cleared her throat. "Oh! Kier and I are on the jet, we'll need to be picked up in two hours, or would you rather we catch a cab?"   
Joe frowned standing up, "No! Linden and I will come get you!"   
On her private jet, Mimi crossed her legs. "Alright, what do you drive?"   
Joe shifted, picking up the cordless and searching for his khakis.   
"Um, I drive a black Jaguar, License plate DRK 1D0   
Mimi laughed, making Joe's heart sigh at the familiar sound. "Dr Kido?"   
"Uh, yea...So I'll see you at the airport."   
Mimi swallowed, resuming her serious pose.   
She guessed it was to much to hope for...Their getting over the pain so suddenly...   
Mimi blinked away a tear.   
"Yes Joe, Kier and I will find you..."   
Joe hung up...   
'I hope you do, Meems.'   
  
Kier searched the crowd for his new daddy. His serious amber gaze decided to look for shoes.   
At his height, it was hard to find faces, and he remembered admiring new Daddies shiny black ones with the skinny laces. He watched the passing feet, as his mommy picked up the luggage they carried.   
Mommy had told him, 'the rest will be sent by a courirerer...Or something.'   
Kiernen was fine with this, as long as he had bear and his trucks.   
He diligently searched for the shoes, discarding those that weren't shiny enough, or big enough, or skinny laced enough.   
"Kier! There's your Daddy and Linden!"   
The boy looked up and waved, grinning at his new brother.   
"New Daddy!" He shouted "New Lindy!"   
Kier glanced at his mother, happy to see she was smiling. She had sat him down, telling him to refer to Joe as Daddy, not new Daddy, because he had always been Daddy, just without a face.   
Kier had sighed, he wanted Joe to be Daddy, but he was like a new truck with shiny wheels and he wanted to brag about him!   
Sometimes Mommies just didn't get it...   
  
Mimi watched father meet son, as Joe watched son meet mother, or 'TV mothe'' as Lindy called her.   
It was like a scene from a movie, only without the tears and long romantic kiss.   
cautiously, Joe picked up Kier and grabbed Lindens hand with the other arm.   
Mimi felt lost, until her blue haired son, who accepted her without reservation, reached for her fingers, smiling at her with a wide, toothless grin.   
They made their way to his car, Joe hardly speaking a word to Mimi.   
The silence was deafening.   
  
"Umm...So you can sleep in here, and Kier can stay with Linden if he wants."   
Kier let go of Mimi's hand as he walked into the adjoining hall. He inspected it seriously, before turning to his parents.   
"I think Mommy will like this room better then Lindys...Won't you Mama?"   
Mimi laughed and patted the boy's shoulder.   
"Yes Honey, I will. Now you go unpack the bags you carried. The rest will be here later."   
Kier looked at his mother, smiling as he tapped his temple.   
"Yes, I've gotta put my stuff alphabetically in order." He waved to his parents, before turning to Linden.   
"Kay, Kiew, I love digimon to! I'w show you mine and we can pway!"   
They left, and Mimi turned to Joe...To find his unfathomable eyes on hers.   
For a moment they stared, each embroiled in the memories of passion shared and love lost. The doctor stepped forward, searching her face.   
"Mimi, I-"   
Joe's pager beeped. He stopped, switching his eyes from her to the offending object.. He turned, looking at the number.   
"Looks like I'm being called in. I have to go but feel free to look around the house You saw Lindens room, and mine is beside yours. The house...It's yours...As long as you're here..."   
And then he was gone.   
Mimi sighed, raising a hand to her forehead. She turned to her set of pink suitcases, clicking open the latches. Picking up a shirt, she brought it to a white dresser that stood by the far wall. She opened the draw, checking to see if it was empty.   
They all were, save the tiny, leather memento book stashed in the far corner of the lowest drawer.   
Mimi lifted it curiously, smoothing her fingers over the cool dusty leather of the cover.   
Flipping open the pages, she read the inscription.   
'To Joe, on your fifteenth birthday. May you grow up and become everything you want to be. Just remember to save the memories along the way. This will help you keep the good ones...Love, Dad'   
She smiled sadly. Joe's father had died four years ago, and she wished for all the world she had been there to help him through it, only her fears and shame had kept her heart hidden...She would make it up to him, that she promised.   
She heard a squeal of laughter from Linden, and Kiernen's echo of the sound.   
She would make it up to them too...   
Mimi placed the book on top of the dresser, restraining her curiosity well she unpacked. Just as she completed her task, Linden came tumbling into the room, Kier hot on his heels. Surprisingly, the blue haired boy threw his arms around her legs, Kier following suite.   
"Mommy! Can we have a cookies! Linden knows where they are!"   
She looked down at her children, joyful at the fact they accepted her, and one another, so freely. It had been her and Kier or Joe and Linden for so long...Her babies had found the family they needed, only their parents were having understandable difficulties. Her golden eyes went back to the book on the dresser, as she smiled brightly, tucking a strand of silky, sunkissed hair behind an ear.   
"Okay, but only one, alright?" Both cherubs nodded, the older pushing his glasses back up his nose.   
"Kay Mommy, an' den we'e gonna wat' tewevision!"   
Mimi nodded, playfully shaking a finger at them. "Did you unpack?"   
Kier rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, a perfect echo of his father...   
The movement sent a shard of pain through her heart. Kier was so much like his Dad...Linden more like herself.   
"Of course, Mom. Let's go Lindy!" The duo charged back out of the room, and their mother wiped a tear from a glimmering sunny eye.   
They fell on the book, and she picked the weighted pages brimming with a young Joe Kido's heart and hopes, up. She went to the soft, sky blue bed, tucking her small frame against the headboard, and opening the keepsake...   
  
Joe tugged at the collar of his shirt, cursing his hasty departure from his own home. He had run from her, and the familiar, hot knives of longing and lust he felt whenever she was near.   
Now, the young doctor cursed the heat as he jogged down the hall to room 214. A fractured arm needed a fit and casting, well the patient in room 163a needed to be checked for head trauma after a tumble off a playground slide.   
He opened the doorway, peering around the corner, and found himself staring into the blue eyes of a pretty blonde. She smiled, waving him in. "I'm assuming you're Dr. Kido? The nurse said you'd be coming but she didn't tell me you were so good looking..."   
Joe blushed, clearing his throat nervously.   
"So, um, a fractered ulna? We can get to work immediately."   
He went to her side, drawing her with him.   
She looked at him, her dark green eyes a little to warm for his liking.   
"Thank you doctor...Call me Penny..." She purred.   
Inwardly, the man groaned. 'Why is it a beautiful women finally shows up in my life, when I just got slapped in the face by the one I found again?'   
  
Mimi opened the first page, momentarily forgetting her situation as a picture of Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida glaring at one another, threw her into the past.   
Typical boys they had been, each competing for whatever girl the other had flirted with first or whatever vain, male ego booster they put the other up against. Mimi eyed the familiar pair, once hated enemies, then best friends.   
The caption below the photo read 'A duel to the death, Matt Ishida (right) and Tai Kamiya (left)'   
Below the first glossy photo, was another of the pair, with the wild haired brunette holding the spiky haired blonde in a headlock, both looking furious. 'Matt and Tai solve their differences with a friendly game of 'Ruin the Hair'...Tai won. Or did he?'   
She turned the pages, finding frames of Izzy fake kissing his laptop, as Joe laughed hysterically in the background, 'Izzy Izumi finds true love in the glow of a pineapple'. Or one of Sora wreathing a huffing Matt and indignant Tai in flowers, obviously before the bleary eyed teenagers had woken up. 'The flower fairies wake from their dreams....   
There was a picture of a young Takeru and Kari, the blonde waving a tiny hand at the camera, as he threw himself in front of the lens, with Kari sweat dropping in the back. 'Tk and Kari '. Need I say more?'   
Sora stood, smiling sweetly for the camera, holding her helmet. 'Sora...The only sensible one.'   
There was one of Joe himself, holding up his medical bag triumphantly, as his hand adjusted his glasses, 'I, Joe Kido, came prepared!' or later pictures of the 'new' Digidestined.   
Yolei giving the V sign to the camera, beside her stood Davis, pumping a fist into the air as he laughed.'Yolei Inoue and Davis Motomiya. A happy pair!'   
Or the older Tk and Kari, holding hands as they smiled for the picture. 'Tk and Kari. What did I tell you?'   
Their was little Cody, sitting on an older Joe's shoulders, both looking gleeful, 'Me and my little pal Cody, showing him the heights...' And one of the old Kaizer, glaring for the picture, arms crossed and blue brow arched. 'Ken Ichijouji didn't want to pose, because Davis made fun of his hair.'   
The next obviously had caught Ken by surprise, because Yolei had thrown her arms around him, pressing her face to his, and boy was the boy red. 'Yolei solved the problem.'   
But...There were none of her...   
Mimi frowned, flipping through the pages, catching glimpses of the Digidestined, or the Kido family, but no Mimi.   
Just when she had given up hope, and hurt because of it, she reached the last section.   
A pink title page blinked at her, her name in large, elegant font over the paper. 'Mimi Tachikawa'   
She smiled, sinking deeper into the bed, as she relaxed. For a moment, she listened for the boys, hearing them laugh, then returning to the book.   
Carefully, she turned the pages.   
There she was, smiling at the camera, cowgirl hat tipped back, and tilting her head for the pose.   
'This is Mimi Tachikawa, Digidestined of Sincerity, love of my life!'   
There was a shot of her, Sora, Tai, Matt, and Joe linking arms and doing the Monkey walk, or one of Matt and Tai carrying her by her feet and arms, as she struggled to get away...A lake was in the back ground, and their intent was obvious...   
Mimi glared. She remembered 'that' particular morning!   
Turning to the next page, she saw group shots of herself and the Digidestined, old and new.   
She continued, until a particular section, simply titled. 'Mimi and I' caught her attention.   
The pages were littered with the two of them, before their 'history' began. She smiled a bitter sweet, grin, and looked at the pictures.   
Joe stood beside her, blushing, as Mimi clung to his arm, she was looking at him reverently, like he had all the answers in the world, and he was looking at her like he desperately wanted to share them with her. 'Mimi and I, The way I want to be.'   
Her eyes teared, as she searched each individual pose.   
There was one of Mimi behind a young Joe, her arms around his neck, and he looking scared and joyful. 'Mimi and me, when Sora got us to pose together.'   
Another, of a little older Joe, his arms around a beaming Mimi. 'Mimi looks happy, I know I was...'   
Picture after picture showed her the length of his feelings for her.   
Older shots, of a college Joe and a New York Mimi, obviously from when she had come for a visit. It was in an airport, and she was in the process of leaping into his arms...Kissing his own.   
Mimi sighed, she remembered that time well.   
Their first kiss...She had been so overcome with joy at seeing her secret crush again, she had thrown herself into his welcoming embrace, practically giving the older, handsome, stronger, boy a heart attack. The caption read 'Our first kiss, but not the last.'   
A tear fell onto the shiny plastic covering, and she hastily wiped it away.   
More pictures, of herself, Joe and her, or the other Digidestined met her gaze...But the final picture threw her off balance.   
It was of a time, during her romance with the young doctor, before their mistakes. It was beautiful and innocent and agonizing...   
It showed their arms clasped around one another, their foreheads touching, both silently crying. She remembered the day well, the hurt etched in her heart.   
That was the final picture, captioned simply 'We have our ups and downs, but we love each other enough to get through them...'   
She closed the album, placing it on the black bedside table.   
She stared at her hands for a moment. They had been so desperately in love, and on her part, her feelings hadn't faded. But she had made a horrible mistake, not letting him know about Kier, and she was lucky he would look at her let alone allow her to spend time with both her babies.   
But could 'they' get over the past? Did they want to?   
Mimi stood, walking over to a mirror, and adjusted her hair. She checked the clock.   
2 hours had gone by after Joe had gone to the hospital. She had no idea when he would come home, so she would make the children something to eat.   
She straightened her clothes, and left the room, finding her boys watching a show about turtles. She chuckled at heir concentration, and found the kitchen.   
"Linden? Kiernen? Would you boys like something to eat?"   
Immediately, the two were by her side, babbling and clapping as they voiced their opinions.   
Mimi retrieved her pink apron, when they finally decided on pizza and pasta. She laughed as Linden showed her around the kitchen, showing her the blue ducky apron his father wore when he cooked...   
She smiled at her kids.   
"Let's get started!"   
  
  



	3. Dark Waters / Joe's Story 3 / Blind and ...

Dark Waters / Joe's Story   
  
Part 3/ Blind and Burning   
  
Summary: A twisted future...An adventurous past...Joe Kido is reunited with the Digidestined, wanting an explanation for Mimi's past...Maybe it's time he knew the truth...   
  
AN: My explanation of the Digidestined's future, and their children!   
***********************************************************************************   
  
Joe found Mimi in the kitchen, her two little helpers sitting on the stove as she cleaned up.   
He took a moment to enjoy the scene. The beautiful young women, an adorable spot of flour on her perfect nose, her hair tied in a bun, serving the two flour covered young men their pizza, as they thanked her and ate hungrily.   
He leaned against the doorway, smiling as he loosened his collar.   
"Well, I see you started without me..."   
Mimi spun, eyes wide. Linden and Kier jumped off their stools, welcoming him home gleefully, before returning to their meals.   
Joe raised smoky blue eyes to his paramour. Reminding her of their earlier conversation, and the promise of its continuation.   
"Save any for a starving doctor?"   
Mimi nodded, breathless, and busied herself by getting him a plate and dinner. Joe smiled, glad she had made herself at home, despite the intense longing he suffered whenever she was near.   
Still...She had hurt him so badly...And he, her...   
Mimi happily set the plate before him, and he thanked her.   
"Alfredo? You remembered my favorite!"   
Mimi watched as he wearily unbuttoned his collar, looking tired but happy. She wished for all the world that her small hand had the right to brush that strand of indigo hair off his forehead.   
She looked at him sadly. "There are some things you don't forget Joe..."   
He looked up from his food, his eyes pained.   
His throat constricted, and he whispered huskily. "I know that Mimi, probably better then anyone..."   
For a moment they stared at each other, a battle of hearts and souls. The chatter of the newfound brothers faded away, but the silence of the adults was just as loud.   
Then, Mimi blushed, turning away to hide her tears.   
"Um...M-my agent called. He said that they're going to run reruns for 5 months, then I have to come back...It's going to be considered my 'summer break' so I can come back for the new season all rested up!"   
Joe cleared his throat, sorry at the loss of the eye contact. Those beautiful, ever changing shades of gold and daffodil always so filled with a thousand emotions. Glittering like flower fields and butterflies...   
To his left, Linden tapped his shoulder.   
"Daddy? Domowow can we go do dat pa'k wike yo' pwomised? An' den da wa'er"   
Joe turned to his son, smiling. "Sure kiddo, if you and Kier and your mother want to go..."   
He looked at Mimi, as she busied herself with the dishes, Kier drying, waiting for Lindy to put them away.   
His new son grinned, his serious features happy. "Yea! I want to go!"   
Mimi nodded.   
"Of course we'll go..."   
  
It was later that night, when the boys were tucked in, and the house dark, when Joe confronted Mimi.   
She sat curled in a chair, a baby album spread out on her lap.   
When he entered the room, she fidgeted, twirling her hair around her fingers like she had done when she was younger.   
"I hope you don't mind...I wanted to see what I missed. I brought Kier's to..."   
She gestured to the table, where several tidy albums rested. Joe wanted to see the years he had missed through the eyes of the mother, but he ached for the mother herself.   
He watched her, dying inside, and she looked down, closing the book.   
"I was unpacking, and I found another album." She looked at him, her eyes the shade of a sandy, sun lit beach. "Your album."   
She picked up the mentioned item beside her chair. Joe recognized it immediately. That book contained years of memories. He had filled its pages with all the Digidestined. And stopped after she had left.   
He had pictures of their later times together, but had left the tainted history to a differently era.   
He nodded, sitting on the couch beside her "I thought I had lost that...Thank you..."   
They sat in silence, lost within their own passions, before Joe stood, ready to cross the room.   
"Joe, wait!"   
He turned, and the lose in his dark eyes struck her,   
"Joe...I...Don't know what...To do anymore!"   
The doctor closed his eyes, running a hand through his navy hair. Nervous and exasperarated.   
"I know, Meems...I know!"   
She stepped closer to him, the attraction to be near his body both familiar and powerful.   
He watched her movement, waging an edgy war within. "Mimi...Unless you want what I do...I suggest you don't come any closer..."   
Her breath caught, as she watched his chest heave and his sapphire eyes darken further.   
"Joe...I know I do..."   
In a split second he had dragged her into his fierce embrace, letting out a groan of despair and longing.   
She whimpered, her hands curling around his neck, slipping through the soft strands of dark blue. His lips were firm and torturous, as their tongues danced and slid against one another. He crushed her against him, her breasts meeting his hard chest.   
Her soft lips welcomed the ache and pang of his own, as he bled his fears and agony into her mouth. His hands roamed her slender body, becoming familiar with the body he had worshiped 6 years prior, and a thousand times before.   
Mimi accepted his emotions without reservation, softening their blow with the warmth and comfort of her own. His kiss turned less forceful, more passionate, and she melted against him.   
Joe's heart beat a rapid staccato against her own, as their breathing grew labored and heavy. She was everywhere. Surrounding her in the love and sincerity that she embodied.   
He molded her curves to the sturdy plains of his own, wanting and lost and found...   
He let out a cry, breaking the contact as tears rolled down his face.   
"Mimi, I-"   
He looked at her, wide-eyed and frantic. The man swallowed a semblance of sanity returning to his passion-clouded mind. God, but he wanted to pick her up and bring her to his room...   
Mimi could read it in his face. The conflict of feeling as he struggled within himself. Desire and hurt, anger and fear.   
She mirrored them, her soul burning with confusion and longing. She pushed past him, fleeing his gaze and seeking the solace of her room.   
Joe didn't follow, instead, collapsing onto the couch, burying his face in his hands.   
Needless to say, neither of them got to sleep that night.   
  
"Moooommmmiiieeee!!!" The wail came from Kier, who stood tearfully beside his suitcase. Linden stood beside the weeping boy, patting his shoulder.   
Joe came into the room, anxious at the sound of his son's voice. Joe wasn't acquainted with the intricacies of his youngest son's temperament yet, and so he went into the situation unprepared.   
When he came into the room, the teary six year old latched himself onto his father's knee.   
"Daaaaddddiiieeee!!!" He wailed, and Linden offered an explanation.   
"Kiew can' find his favowite s'oes, an' he 'as to'd hisewf dat da monste' unde' da bed 'as go' dem, an' he' cwying now..."   
Joe chuckled as he knelt beside his son, hefting him into his arms.   
"Kier, kiddo. Why do you think the monsters under the bed got them?"   
The little boy stuck out his lower lip, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.   
"I t-think it got them, c'cause I saw the laces last n-nighty, and now they're g-goonnee!!"   
His tears renewed, and Joe rubbed his tiny back. "Don't cry, son. We can find them! And we can buy you a new pair at the store today!"   
The sobbing ceased, and Kiernen peered down at the ground, eyeing the doctor's shiny black Martins.   
"C-can they be l-like yours...?"   
Joe grinned, "If you want."   
"With skinny laces..?"   
"Sure, kiddo!"   
The navy haired man put his son down and turned to Linden. "Hey little man, what about you? Do you want a pair of shoes?"   
Linden tilted his head, thinking of his wardrobe. "Nah, I aweady go' 'oes fo' my biwfday fwom Unc'e 'Hin...Ca' I ge' a shiwt wit digimon on i' ins'ead?"   
Joe thought about the garbled speech of his son for a minute, before relenting. "Alright son, because you're such a good new brother, and my responsible little guy!"   
Linden scrunched up his face when Joe ruffled his blue hair, and waved off his hands. "C'mo' Dad! Now I go'a bwush my hai' agai'!" Joe laughed and turned to the door, finding Mimi in the doorway.   
She looked away shyly, her wonderful eyes the colour of liquid honey.   
He watched her lips for a moment, remembering the kiss they had shared. Her eyes darkened. Evidently she did to.   
Joe closed the door behind him, leaving the two now happy children to play.   
Mimi walked down the hall with him, silent.   
They ended up in the kitchen, Mimi with several hot, blueberry muffins baking.   
"Smells great, Mimi" he stated. She leaned close to him, appreciatively.   
"So do you..."   
Joe smiled, sitting in a stool. "Thank, I think it's called Ebony Poison, or something stupid like that."   
Mimi bit her lip, her fingers itching to move that stray lock of cerulean that hung across his forehead tantalizingly.   
Unwittingly, her hand lifted to his forehead, and he caught it within his grasp. His dark eyes smoldered, searching her own.   
"Meems...About last night..."   
He kissed her palm, softly. Sending warm passion sliding through her body. Her breath caught, and she shuddered.   
"Tell me, Mimi, that you didn't want me to."   
She sighed as his talented mouth roamed up her arm, as he pulled her between his knees, capturing her.   
Mimi's other hand found his hair, caressing the softness of it before falling down his face, stroking his full bottom lip.   
Joe's arm snaked around her, bringing her into sweet contact with evidence of his longing. She leaned close to him, his shaky breath smoothing across her cheek.   
"You know I did, Joe..."   
Just then, Kier came crashing through the doorway, jarring his parents quickly apart.   
"Lindy and I are ready to go, Mommy and Daddy!"   
Mimi brought her cool palms to her blushing cheeks, feeling slightly weak kneed and light headed. It infuriated her that Joe merely stood, nodding at his son with a calm coolness that irked her.   
After that intense moment? And he can just get up and walk away! She glowered at his retreating form.   
Joe grabbed his coat and Mimi's, returning to the kitchen.   
"Are you ready to go, Mimi?"   
She turned even redder, if possible, turning to the stove. "T-the muffins are ready, let me get them out and then we can go."   
Joe came up behind her as she put on her pink oven mitt's, breathing down her neck in a silky, husky whisper. ""This isn't over, Meems. Not by a long shot."   
Mimi drew in a long breath, not turning until he had left the room.   
Shakily, she drew the muffin tin from the steaming recesses of his stove.   
"Until you forgive me, Joe. I think it is..."   
  
Joe mentally berated himself as he unlocked the Jaguar and helped Kier buckle himself in. Linden did it himself, but Joe checked just to be sure.   
What was he thinking?! To go after Mimi like that! To stir those never forgotten feelings again!   
He closed his eyes, dimming the giggling chatter of his sons, and leaning his head against the cool leather apholstery.   
It was to soon! It was stupid to be with her again! After all the years of pain and aching sadness over the loss of her, to finally have her in his arms and home and heart again...It would be madness just as much as a dream...   
And he craved it, craved her...With a love and passion that had never died...   
"Daddy tiwed?" came the sympathetic voice of his blue haired son. Joe turned, grinning nostalgically.   
"You could say that, Linden..."   
Just then, Mimi opened the passenger side door and slid her leggy figure into the car.   
Joe took a moment to enjoy the view of sleek pale legs and shining brown hair let loose about her shoulders like an untamed gypsy.   
He was the one to tame her. He promised himself that.   
  
Mimi opened the door, admiring the gigantic mall that beckoned her. She let out an awed sigh.   
"I'm glad I brought my credit cards, bank cards, and cash!"   
Behind her, Joe chuckled, shaking his head cynically. "Same old Mimi, huh?   
She sniffed, crossing her arms.   
"I just came prepared, you can't hold 'that' against me!"   
Joe shook his head again, agreeing with her. "Guess not, but just remember. I didn't bring the mini van, just the Jaguar, and it won't hold much."   
Mimi eyed Joe. "A mini van? Why would you...?"   
Joe held onto Kiernens small hand, Mimi taking hold of Lindens. They began to cross the large parking lot to the mall entrance.   
"Linden has baseball practice most Saturdays, and I usually bring the team around if Coach Foster can't."   
Mimi wondered at buying a mini van for the sole purpose of team pooling, but she remained silent.   
She almost drooled at the sight of the numerous stores and design stores, Linden tugged at her hand.   
"ca' we go do Doys R' Us??"   
Mimi glanced up, spotting the large toy store at the far end, to the left.   
"Wow Linden! I think we both have the same favorite store!"   
Beside them, Kier stuck out his tongue. "Can Daddy take me to the book store then meet you in Toys R' Us?"   
Joe was surprised the young boy wanted to look at books, not toys, but he just grinned.   
"Yea, can he?" He chuckled, and Mimi smiled, avoiding his gaze.   
"Well, we'll see you in 2o minutes then. Shall we, Honey?"   
The two left, Linden talking animatedly about the new toy he had seen on television, and how he was going to buy his father one for Christmas. Which was months and months away.   
  
Kier immediately went to the book section of his choice, deciding on a Franklin book when Joe offered to get him one.   
Kier continued to peruse at his leisure, under the watchful eyes of his father.   
Joe listened to the soft music of the radio, playing an older song.   
He wondered at that, and the fact Franklin the turtle books still lived.   
The lyrics seemed to fit the constant swirl of emotions spinning his heart out his closed fist, and he hummed along, eyeing his precious new family member.   
Family...Yes that was what he wanted.   
To forgive Mimi, and forget the past, move on...   
  
Mimi and Linden gleefully searched the tore for toys and trinkets, Mimi finally torn between a pouty looking blue bunny, and a pink Hello Kitty. She bought both, also picking Linden up a new video game he wanted, and a puzzle game she knew Kier had been eyeing.   
She looked at her prizes, a smile lighting her face.   
"Linden...Do you think your Dad would enjoy a companion in the form of Mr. Carrot here?"   
Linden giggled, looking at the rabbit. "I' kind of weminds me o' Daddy...He wooks wike dat 'ometimes!"   
Mimi laughed at the sulking stuffy.   
"It's settled then, this little guy goes to Joe, and I keep Hello Kitty!"   
Just then, Mimi spotted the doctor and the tiny 6 year old.   
Kier smiled and waved, clutching his prize with one chubby hand.   
He let go of his father, darting to his mother. "Look! Mommy! New Daddy bought me a Franklin book!"   
Mimi gasped appreciatively at the shiny cover.   
"Wow! I like that, Kier!" Linden meanwhile, rushed over to his father, cheekily handing over Mr. Carrots.   
"Mommy bough' di fo' yo' cause iw remin's he' of yo'!" Joe looked at the rabbit skeptically. Unwittingly mirroring the bunny's expression.   
"Not a thing like me!" He grumbled, and tugged Linden along.   
"C'mon Meems, Kier. It's time we headed back if we want to get lunch!"   
Mimi giggled, taking Kier's fingers. "Daddy," She laughed. "Doesn't like the bunny!"   
  
Joe casually meandered through the living room, checking up on Linden and Kier before he went to find Mimi.   
It was time they talked.   
The doctor found her in her bedroom, curled upon her bed with a romance novel. He knocked, cautiously opening the guest room door.   
She welcomed him inside with a nervous smile, as if sensing his reason for being there.   
"Do you always read that trash?" He chuckled, and Mimi closed the steamy book, blushing prettily.   
"Well, I have to have some romance in my life..."   
Joe cleared his throat at the abrupt, awkward silence.   
"I guess...I've been pushing away our problems lately, huh?"   
The young women on the bed uncurled her legs, hanging them over the blue spread and dangling her white-socked feet onto the shiny waxed floor.   
"No more then me..."   
Sitting down beside her, Joe swallowed, closing his eyes.   
"Will you tell me why? I've waited so many years to find out..."   
Mimi turned away, hiding her face. "Joe...You know why..."   
Abruptly, Joe's anger flared. Snarling, he threw himself away from her.   
"All I know is that I wanted to start a life with you, a family! And you walked out on me and your three year old son!"   
Mimi stood, his words like a slap in the face."You know, as well as I do, that that isn't the way it happened..."   
Joe hung his indigo head, his anger fading into pain.   
"Isn't it? My God...I would have given anything to make you turn back...All you told me was-"   
"All I told you was the truth..."   
Joe turned her to him, forcing her to see the anguish in his soul.   
"All you told me was that you weren't ready to start a family, after three years...All you told me, was that you didn't want a family with 'me'." He whispered quietly.   
The young women's hands flew to her mouth, and her voice grew hoarse with pain.   
"T-that's what you thought?"   
The doctor sighed,"Well what was I supposed to believe! You left your son and I without an explanation...And after that night...I got you pregnant again, and you didn't even tell me!"   
Mimi felt her frustration and anger peak, as she thought of Ken and Yolei, Sora and Matt...All their happiness...   
"I didn't tell you about Kier, because of what 'you' told 'me' that very night!"   
Her eyes filled with tears, and her soft voice broke.   
"I loved you! I loved you so much! And you told me that one was all you could handle! You knew I wanted children! You knew I wanted 'your' children! And then we fought...And I-"   
She broke off, sobbing, and Joe looked away, running a hand through his hair.   
"We fought, because we were young and unready...You were only 21! I wanted you to find out what you wanted to do with your life...If I was what you really wanted."   
He strode over to the weeping girl, dragging her off the floor and into his arms.   
"Do you think I wanted to let you go? It killed me to let you walk away! But you did, and Iknew you weren't ready to marry me-"   
He stopped, blinking back tears, and Mimi choked on her tears.   
"M-marry you!? You were going to ask me to marry you?"   
Joe let her go, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
"I-I had the ring...In my pocket...But you left...If you had come back, I was going to ask."   
The wome's tears softened, and she smiled bitterly.   
"You made the decision for me, Joe. When you told me you wanted me to go." She wiped her eyes, angry and hurt. "What was I supposed to think? Here was the man I had been in love with with everything I had! Everything I was, and he was telling me to leave him! To walk away!"   
Mimi sighed, looking at her ringless fingers.   
"And my baby...My little boy. You told me to leave Linden, and come back when I knew what I wanted...You might have just shoved me out the front door and told me to come back when 'you' wanted me to!"   
The man frowned, shaking his head.   
"Obviously...Neither of us was ready to be together..."   
"I had a baby. Your baby. I was ready to be with you from the day you said you would stay with me in the Digital world."   
Joe rubbed his face with his hands, leaning against the door.   
"Where the fuck did we go so wrong, Meems? Why didn't we just trust our feelings?"   
A loud thump hit the wall, followed by a chorus of boyish laughter, and squealing.   
"We didn't go all wrong, Joe. We had two beautiful babies...But are we ready to start again?"   
For a moment, they stared at each other. The silence deafening.   
"Meems..."   
Joe strode to her, grasping her face in his hands.   
"Mimi...Do you know what you're saying?"   
reaching up, her arms crept around his shoulders, dragging his face to hers.   
"I know I'm saying I love you. I want to be with you."   
With a groan, Joe's mouth met hers, a crescendo of longing and anguish crashing against their lips.   
She felt lost in the swirling smoke of sensations. Curling and twisting in an anguished braid of hope and defeat. A sparking tinder of years lost and moments regained.   
"Mimi!" Joe cried as he broke apart. "Mimi, I love you to. I always have!"   
Kissing her again, his intentions deepened, grew more evident. His hands swept over her skin, aching for closer contact, and her fingers danced along his body.   
Whimpering, Mimi drew herself closer to him, dying and living for the contact. She was crushed to him, torn against him, as his hands fell eagerly across her breasts.   
She moaned, inviting him, encouraging him, but with restraint born of six years alone, he let her go.   
With a cry, Mimi opened her eyes, searching for his mouth.   
"Mimi!" Joe panted, chuckling. "The boys! We can't just-"   
His protests were cut short be her searching hands, and Joe gasped, his knee's almost buckling.   
"Christ Meems! There's no lock on the door and I..I um...I forget..."   
Mimi's exploration stopped, her fingers removed, and Joe began to protest, this time for the opposite reason.   
"Maybe you're right, Joe..." She purred, her honey eyes glinting with mirth and desire.   
She stepped away, trying to cool her heated cheeks.   
"Later we can..."   
With a mock growl, Joe leaned his head against the wall. "I'm a grown man! Don't be such a tease!"   
HE made a playful lunge for Mimi, who let herself be caught.   
They smiled, relieved and joyful for the first time in years   
Joe's face turned serious as he searched her eyes.   
"Mimi? Are we doing the right thing?"   
She raised a finger to his mouth, silencing him.   
"This is right. It always has been."   
Joe kissed her softly, "I still love you."   
Mimi smiled, "I know...It's been so long, but...I love you to."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Dark Waters / Joe's Story 4 / Within You...

Dark Waters / Joe's Story   
  
Part 4/ Within You Without You   
  
Summary: A twisted future...An adventurous past...Joe Kido is reunited with the Digidestined, wanting an explanation for Mimi's past...Maybe it's time he knew the truth...   
  
AN: My explanation of the Digidestined's future, and their children! (The chapter title is a Beatles song!)   
***********************************************************************  
  
The door bell rang at 6:04 the following evening.   
Mimi had been cheerfully doing the dishes, waiting in supreme anticipation for the homecoming of Joe, when the chime of the bell floated across her ears.   
She dried her hands on a red checkered cloth, padding barefoot to the entryway.   
She wasn't expecting what she saw.   
"Hi, is Joe here?"   
A tall, buxom blonde grinned from the steps. Her slender arm in a white cast, but only adding to the petulant vulnerability she exuded like sweat.   
"I'm Penny Sanders. Have I got the right address? This is Joe Kido's place, right?"   
Mimi closed her gaping mouth, blushing.   
"Yes, yes...Come right in..." She stepped aside dazedly, then shut the door as the women handed her her coat.   
"Wow! This is nice! I'm sure Joe must not give out very good wages if he lives in a mansion like this!"   
The women giggled, tossing her ash blonde hair, and Mimi realized with burning anger, that this little guttersnipe thought she was the hired help!   
"Well...Where is the good doctor?"   
Mimi smiled tightly. "Joe will be home in about 2 hours...May I ask who you are?"   
Penny grinned, bouncing her already inflated chest higher.   
"Oh! Of course, silly me! You probably want to take a message or something! Well, I'm a patient of Joe Kido's...And I wanted to thank him for doing such a great job on me, so I found out where he lived...And here I am!"   
Mimi wanted to stick her tongue out at the older women, but she decided curtesy was above all else.   
"Well, Miss Sanders...I'm preparing dinner for him and his two boys...If you would like to stay..."   
The blonde stood, holding out a card.   
"No thank you, Miss...?"   
"Tachikawa, Mimi Tachikawa..."   
"Miss Mimi, but I have to go to work...I just wanted to thank him for the...Intimate, attention..."   
With a flutter of blonde tendrils and French perfume, the women breezed out.   
Mimi's honey eyes narrowed as she flipped open the card.   
Dear Dr Joe,   
Remember me? You fixed my arm up the other week, and I just wanted to thank you.   
I remember the feel of your fingers so well...You're all I've thought about since then...   
I know I felt something between us, and let's just say I like to go with my instincts...   
Call me, (555-6739)   
Penny Sanders   
  
"Why that brazen little hussy!"   
"Mimi? Who's a hussy?"   
Spinning, Mimi thrust the card into Joe's puzzled hands. Kier and Linden exchanged glances before wisely retreating to the blue haired boy's bedroom.   
Joe had come into his livingroom, the boys scampering round his long legs, only to see Mimi repeatedly reading a bright red card in the center of the creamy carpet.   
He scanned the font, before raising spectacled indigo eyes to his estranged lover.   
"So?"   
Wrong thing to say.   
The brunette clenched her tiny fists, her warm eyes furious, before straightening her spine, arms akimbo, and raising her sweet voice.   
Mimi was in full fury.   
"So?! SO??!! Some blonde strides into the house, treats me like garbage, throws herself at your feet with a card, takes it upon herself to assume you're free then...the..."   
She dropped her arms, slumping. Her voice slipping to a sad tingle.   
"I acknowledge the fact I'm not secure in my emotions, I can't live like that...Then I realize that maybe this wasn't a good idea after all..."   
Joe opened his mouth to speak, then shut it, hurt and fury welling up inside him.   
"Fine! Do it all again! Toss me another loop! You always have to keep me guessing, huh Mimi? Always need the upper hand! I can't take this anymore!"   
He pivoted, striding angrily from the room and leaving a devastated young women to pick up the pieces of her foolish and insecure heart.   
  
"Come on Kier...We have to go..."   
The brown haired tyke lifted eyes so similar to his mothers to the same women, confusion and disbelief swelling inside them.   
"What?! But Mommy! Lindy and I we're gonna play Digimon! And I...And I...And I don't wanna go!!"   
Linden's young eyes took in the mirroring tears in his mothers gaze as she began picking up Kiers things, stuffing them hastily into the blue suitcase she retrieved from under Lindens bed.   
"I know honey, but Daddy and I need to, um, need to be away from each other for a while.   
"But you love Daddy!" Linden piped up confidently, and he watched as his mother paused, shoving a last black sock into the case before reaching a pale arm over and tugging him into her embrace.   
"It isn't that simple, baby boy..." She kissed his blue head, kneeling down to his height.   
Kier stepped back, allowing the figures to say good bye without understanding at all.   
"Daddy and I...We have...We found that..." She tapped his nose softly, pushing his glasses back up his nose.   
"I love you Linden. And I promise to call you, and write you, and I'll see you again, but right now I have to-""   
She stood, hefting the case with her as she took Kiers little hand.   
"Tell your Daddy that I...Tell him I'll see him soon..."   
As she took her cases out the front door, sobbing over took her and Kier could do nothing.   
The boy looked back at the house as grey clouds covered the sky.   
His lower lip trembled as he gazed longingly at the door.   
"Mommy...I never got to say good-bye..."   
  
The doctor held his head between his fists, leaning against his knees as he attempted not to vomit.   
Emotions were definitely not his forte.   
He licked his lips, the taste of mint touching his tongue, before he let out a groan.   
"We never could get it..."   
His bedroom door thudded open and a blue haired bundle of energy skidded to a halt in front of him.   
"Daddy! Mothew and Kiew aw gone! Why did Mommy go!"   
Bolting up, Joe frowned. "What! Where did they go?"   
He raced down the hall, throwing open the door to the now immaculately tidy guest room.   
Sure enough, Mimi had taken her stuff and gone.   
"What did I do..." Joe tilted his head, placing it on the door frame while he gathered his thoughts.   
It was happening all over again.   
"No...Not like before...Not like before."   
He ran through the hall, throwing open the entry way and bounding down the stone walk.   
The pavement glistened with new fallen rain, and he saw to shadowy figures in the grey distance.   
and just like before...   
There was nothing he could do...He didn't blink, didn't move...There was nothing he could do...   
The storm clouds broke above his crumbled heart, the rain shed accompanying tears over his indigo head.   
The grey drifts above roiled and twisted through the overcast sky and matched the mans broken heart in anxiety, as the winds blew and drew navy strands of hair over his lenses, obscuring his vision.   
Nothing was left...   
And so...   
He watched them walk away...   
"Daddy?"   
The anxious voice of his son hit his consciousness and he glanced down.   
"Go inside kiddo..." He called above the wind, and for a moment they stared at each other, before the child turned and shut the door behind him.   
Turning back, the man sheltered his eyes against the wind, his vision caught between the figures moving farther away, or the empty life behind him.   
He knew what to do.   
  
Mimi hailed a cab which threw a torrent of dirty water over her clothing and Kiers face.   
She wiped her tears away as she opened the passenger door.   
Linden pulled his hand out of her grasp and she turned to him.   
"No Mommy...Not this time."   
She looked at her son, years of lonely agony clenching her heart like a fist. Reality dawned on her.   
She was running scared again.   
Mimi slammed the door shut, flagging the cab off as she watched the wind and rain blow Kier's hair around his shivering face.   
What had she been thinking?   
"Mimi!"   
She looked up at the running form of her lover and friend, Joe Kido as he frantically waved her down.   
The cold water plastered his navy hair around his face, turning the strands to ebony, and his already dark eyes to night fire.   
"Joe!"   
He came to a halting, panting stop before her, smiling reassuringly at Kier before turning pained eyes to the young women.   
"Joe! What are you doing out here! Your asthma! The cold!"   
Joe took her freezing hands in his, his white dress shirt clinging against his chest and shoulders like translucent pearl.   
"I'm doing what I should have done six years ago!" He shouted against mother natures own screams as he looked down at her.   
Smiling, Mimi shook her head.   
"No! I'm doing what I should have done! I'm not going to run away!"   
The doctor grinned nervously. "I'm not going to let you!"   
They embraced furiously, rubbing warmth back into each other as their son beheld them.   
"Joe, I-"   
"Not yet Mimi...Not yet.."   
He looked down at her tearful face, more in love and relieved then ever.   
"Just...Let me...hold you for...a moment."   
Her whisper was against his chest as she closed her eyes, listening to his frantically beating heart.   
"More then a moment Joe...More then a moment..."   
  
  



	5. Dark Waters / Joe's Story Epilogue / Gli...

Dark Waters / Joe's Story   
  
Epilogue/ Glittering Pieces   
  
Summary: A twisted future...An adventurous past....Joe Kido is reunited with the Digidestined, wanting an explanation for Mimi's past...Maybe it's time he knew the truth...   
  
AN: My explanation of the Digidestined's future, and their children!   
***********************************************************************  
  
2 years later   
In the Digital World   
  
  
The first thing Joe saw was Ken Ichijouji. He gaped as he looked at the young man, still handsome, but taller then he had been two years prior.   
Currently, Ken was chasing a purple haired women around the sand. The lady, about 2 years old, squealed and sped off, leaving a mock growling man in her dust.   
"Mom! You can run but you can't hide! Erynne has the food!" A tall boy, about 10 grinned at his mother, his startling resemblance to Ken almost scaring Joe. Sam had looked like her when he was 8 to, but now, except for the purple hair, he was a mirror image of the former Digidestined!   
He looked at the laughing daughter, then at Yolei. Erynne looked like her mother to, but with navy hair.   
Joe studied the parents in question, spotting them joking a ways off when Ken caught his wife. Yolei looked frantically for something in a big, pink bag, and stood triumphantly when she found it.   
Letting out a victorious crow, she lifted her prize into the air, before handing it to her husband, who was now nervously juggling a two year old in his arms.   
Sebastian?! He thought wonderingly, a smile on his face. The youngest, probably nearing the age of three,, eagerly snatched the stuffy from his mothers hands, and Ken sighed in relief.   
Yolei looked up, spotting the doctor, and waved.   
Joe scanned the park, waving back.   
Davis was with a boy that looked exactly like he had, spiky hair and all, but Davis didn't. The burgundy haired Digidestined now had tamed his unruly hair, letting the purple red locks spike only a bit.   
He wore a white dress shirt and jeans, as he helped his son ride build a castle. The son, Davis jr., laughed as he smashed a tower, his father throwing his head back, laughing, before throwing his fist into the sand to.   
. The former Digidestined leader caught Joe in his eye, and shouted a greeting.   
Moving on, Joe began to walk towards Tai Kamiya.   
The doctor noticed Sora and Matt to the right, hovering over a picnic table. Their children, 7 year old Fiona and 9 year old Jackson, argued over something sibling like while their parents shook their heads wearily.. Upon noticing Joe and Linden, they waved, regaining their smiles..   
Joe gestured his understanding, waved, and continued towards Tai.   
Tk and Kari stood near the sand, their children around a gazebo. 12 year old Lana stood beside her Gatamon, talking to it, and the younger boy, 10 year old Jordan, was currently running around with Claire. His blonde hair and eyes almost exactly like his fathers.   
Cody, handsome and dignified, stood with Izzy, deep in discussion. But when they spotted Joe, they grinned, shouting.   
Their daughters, Izzy's tiny red haired 11 year old, Kaisha, was walking towards Lana and Cody's 12 year old Claira, seemed deep in conversation with Jordan, but as far as Joe heard, it was a blossoming romance.   
Finally, he reached Tai, who hugged him with a laugh.   
His son Alexander, laughed and hugged Linden.   
"Hello again! I haven't seen you in a while, but let's go play with Jack and Sam " Linden smiled widely..   
"Alright! Let's go!" and sped off with the tiny Tai.   
"Joe Kido! How's the great doctor?"   
Shaking the ambassadors hand, Joe noticed a faint sprinkle of silver spackling the temples of Tai.   
"Maybe We've been to long, Tai..."   
Ducking his head, The brown haired man turned red, nervously fingering the grey hair.   
"Yeah Yeah Yeah...How is it you're older then me but still have all that blue? Dye maybe?"   
Laughing, Joe rolled his eyes.   
"Sorry Kamiya. All natural, all man.."   
Matt Ishida joined the group, giving a little yawn.   
"Any of you old men got a cup of coffee?" Slapping a hand on Matts back, Tai grinned.   
"Old men? We're only ! We've still got a bit of years left in us!"   
Cody, Izzy, Davis and Sora joined the group, greeting and laughing as they left their children to play.   
It felt so good for them to be together again, but one thing was missing...   
"Mimi!"   
Just as she spoke, they heard a familiar shriek, and Sora echoed it, turning,   
A tiny brunette, her eyes glittering with tears, was running across the sand. She was tall and curvy, dressed in a baby blue sun dress, her little feet pounding over the sand as the other women ran to greet her.   
"Sora!"   
"Mimi!"   
The women laughed, embracing, and the men watched with smiles.   
Releasing Sora, Mimi threw her arms around Joe, kissing him passionately and surprising the hell out of the doctor.   
When she let go, Joe blushed, panting and grinning.   
"Sorry Honey, I was just saying hi to Yolei and Ken!"   
Scratching the back of his head, Joe glanced at the smiling Digidestined, before leaning over and whispering in her ear.   
"You can go say hello to anybody you want if you want to come back and do that again..."   
She giggled, her eyes playful as he wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.   
Tai shrugged, looking towards the children. "How is Kiernen doing?"   
The 8 year old was charging around with the other children, as he joined his brother.   
"Wow! The little guy is going to be tall..."   
"Just like his Daddy!"   
Sora slid her hand into Matts, smiling, and a grey clad figure came to the circle, a beautiful women in tow.   
"Hello again, look who I've brought..."   
Tk, Kari, Ken and Yolei said hello, gesturing to the protruding stomach of the brunette.   
Mimi gasped. "Kari! You're pregnant?!"   
The lady blushed waving at her husband, before the blonde grinned proudly, patting the stomach.   
"At the rate we're going, Kari is going to have a class to teach by next year!"   
They all laughed, sliding into conversation and letting their worries fly away.   
Joe kissed Mimi's cheek, and she snuggled deeper into his arms.   
"Did you ever think it could be like this, Mimi?"   
She laughed, her soft almond hair caressing his cheek.   
"I never thought we could be this perfect Joe..."   
They kissed softly, the warmth of the sun and the smell of the beach taking them back to the years before.   
"I never thought I'd marry you for real..."   
The sun glinted off the tiny gold band upon her left hand, and Joe smiled.   
He deepened the kiss.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
